


The Sweetest Surprise

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it’s you and me I'm sure it'll be an adventure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Surprise

“Hey kiddo, are you guys OK?” Kate stepped over the threshold into her son’s room.

“Yeah.” Stanley looked up from his book. “We’re reading.”

Sure enough he lay at the bottom of the bed with a book. Whiskers was with him, his paws resting on the pages until Stanley turned them. The cat couldn’t read but seemed invested in what was happening.

“What are you reading?”

“ _Holes_ …Cate said it was really good. I got it at the library in Manchester.”

“How long will you be able to keep the books?” Kate asked.

“Three weeks. I've had then for one. Detective John said we can go back and get more when I'm done.”

“Alright, well I’ll pop my head in when its time for bed. It’s bedtime in about an hour.”

“OK Mom.”

Stanley went back to his book, fingers moving across the page as he read the Braille. Whiskers followed along with his paws. Kate smiled and left the room. She went back downstairs; John was waiting for her in the den. He’d come over for dinner and to just relax. 

Now her satellite radio was playing the soft rock station. The Jets sang _You Got it All_. February in New Hampshire was cold so it was nice to have someone to cuddle with in the evening. Hot cocoa and a pair of strong arms definitely did the job.

“Stanley is really enjoying his books.” Kate sat down on the couch with him. “It looks like Whiskers is as well. It’s actually kind of cute.”

“Are you and Whiskers getting along better?” John asked.

“He respects me, I think, because he doesn’t want to end up back in the cold. He also has a healthy disdain for me. From prior experience I think this is typical feline behavior. He loves Stanley though…they're getting along quite well.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

“I was concerned that he might run in front of Stanley when he's coming down the stairs or get under foot. He never does that. Stanley just says ‘down Whiskers’ and he listens. I was surprised by how perceptive of his blindness the cat was.”

“Cats are really instinctual. I think Whiskers is glad to have such a good friend.”

“He owes you everything.” Kate made her way into his arms. She sighed happily when John wrapped her up tight and kissed her forehead.

“Nah, I don’t need to take the credit. I'm just happy they found each other. There’s something else I need to talk to you about though.”

“What's up?” Kate looked at him.

“Charlie Beauchamp called me yesterday and told me that he's about 85% finished with Stanley’s bike. I wanted to know if you would go with me to the garage on Saturday to see it.”

“John…”

“I didn’t buy him a bike.” John said.

“You didn’t buy him a bike?” she raised her eyebrow.

“No. Charlie is a mechanic, you know he’s Ashley Seaver’s dad. He owes me a few favors and actually volunteered the project when we were talking about it. I told him that Mom, you, weren't sold on the idea. He said he thought you would be after seeing his creation. I just want you to see it. If you like it then we can give it to Stanley for his birthday next month.”

“John…” Kate sighed.

“Are you upset with me?” 

“I just…I'm scared to death that he's going to be hurt. I never want to treat my son like he's disabled. His lack of sight doesn’t mean there aren’t a million things he can do. I encourage Stanley to do them all. I just don’t know if bike riding should be on that list.”

“I do…not that I really get a say.”

“Well I don’t want you to feel like I don’t care about your opinion.” She said.

“I know that you do.” John caressed her face. “Stanley is your son and you get the final say. I still think you should see the bike. Stanley can ride while supervised. He just wants to try; I want that for him. Remember how excited he was on the back of Cate’s bike?”

“Yeah.” Kate nodded, resting against John again. “OK, we’ll go and see the bike on Saturday.”

“Great.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Looking at the bike isn’t the same as saying yes to the bike.”

“I know that.”

“Repeat after me…”

“Looking at the bike isn’t the same as saying yes to the bike.” John said.

“You're so cute.” Kate took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“You're pretty cute too.” John kissed her again.

She got lost in his kisses, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Who needed to breathe when they could experience feelings like this? Kate didn’t care about air. She let out a satisfied moan when John went from her lips to her earlobe to her neck.

“Mmm,” he murmured against her skin. “That sound, I absolutely love that sound.”

“I can't help how you make me feel.” She smiled as the kissing continued. Then Kate’s hand moved lower. “Whoa now Detective Barton, is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh um…” John laughed. He sounded nervous as he pulled away some.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just, I did something a little crazy.”

“What do you know, I'm in the mood for a little crazy.”

“Really?” John asked.

“If it’s you and me I'm sure it'll be an adventure.” Kate smiled.

“It’s definitely you and me.”

John pulled the ring box out of his pocket. It was surely the craziest thing he'd ever done but something in his belly said to do it anyway. He was breathless the entire time he was in the jewelry store. He was breathless right now. 

John did his best to inhale, and then exhaled slowly. Looking at Kate, she had the most beautiful look on her face. She had to know what it was but didn’t look frightened, shocked, or weirded out. She just smiled that knowing smile that women smile sometimes.

“You know that I love you, right? I'm crazy about you. You make me so happy, Kate. You make me tingle and feel completely at peace. I love your beautiful blue eyes. I love the way you smell. 

“I love when you put your arms around me. I love your son, with my whole heart…as much as I love you. It’s crazy, I know, we’ve only known each other since September but I don’t care. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want us to be a family.”

“Then you better propose.” Kate said.

“Katherine Wolcott,” John took both of her hands. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes I will.” She threw her arms around him. “If it’s crazy John, let’s be crazy together.”

“I agree.”

“Me too!”

“Stanley?” Kate turned around and looked at her son. “Were you eavesdropping?”

“I prefer to think of it as perfecting my ninja skills.” He replied smiling.

“You're getting really good at it, bud.” John said. “How much did you hear?”

“Are you guys really gonna get married?” he answered with a question of his own.

“John has to give me the ring first.” His mom replied.

John opened the box and Kate smiled. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Most women probably thought that about their engagement ring but Kate was sure. While she had no idea how many carats it was, and didn’t care, she loved the round diamonds in the square frame. Small diamonds also accented the infinity symbol like twisting on the sides of the center diamond.

“It’s…oh wow.”

He slipped the ring on his finger. The fit was nearly perfect. He'd done a pretty good job considering he had to speculate. He wanted to take one of her rings but didn’t want Kate to worry when something went missing.

“We can go whenever you like to get it fitted perfectly.”

“As long as it doesn’t requite me to take it off then I'm fine with that.”

John laughed. Then he looked at Stanley.

“C'mon over and have a look Stanley.”

He rushed over to the couch, managing not to run into the coffee table. He sat down on John’s lap with a huge smile on his face. He took his mother’s hand, feeling the diamonds.

“Oh wow, oh wow Mom. I like the twisty part. It feels so warm but I expected metal to be cold.”

“It’s warm like that because your mom is glowing.”

Stanley put his hands on Kate’s face. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“You are glowing Mom. I can feel it.”

“I'm really, really happy.” she hugged him and pulled John into the embrace. John kissed the top of Stanley’s thick black hair.

“You're gonna be my dad now, right Detective John?” Stanley asked.

“I will be as soon as your mom and I are married.”

“And you're going to adopt me just like Mom did, right?”

“You betcha buddy.”

John looked at Kate over Stanley’s head at Kate and she nodded. She kissed her son’s cheek.

“Its time for bed bud…you’ve got school in the morning.”

“Whiskers was meowing so I wanted to let him out for a few minutes before bed. But then I forgot cuz I was eavesdropping. I mean…”

“Mmm hmm. Go ahead and let him out for a bit. Then it’s straight to bed.”

“OK. I love you Mom.” Stanley hugged Kate.

“I love you too.”

“I love you, Detective John.” He gave him an even bigger hug.

“Love you too; sweet dreams.”

“They’ll definitely be awesome now.” Stanley bounced off the couch with only the boundless energy that a ten year old possessed. “C'mon Whiskers.”

The cat came running from under the card table where he sometimes liked to nap and plot world domination. He followed Stanley to the front door.

“I think you’ve made him the happiest boy in the world.” Kate said.

“How did I make his mother feel?” John asked.

“I'm a bit at a loss for words. This ring is so amazing, John.” She took his hand. “I feel…serene. I don’t know if that’s silly but I do.”

“You sound surprised by that.”

“While I have felt it a few times in my life, serene is not a default position. I question all the time; re-question, doubt, and sometimes beat myself up. I'm sure a lot of people do the same. I don’t have to do that with you. The decision to marry you was easy.”

“Your words sounded just fine to me, Kate.”

John smiled as they heard Stanley close and lock the front door. Then six pair of feet went bounding up the stairs. He wondered who got to the top first. Soon Kate was back in his arms. They just relaxed on the couch and listened to the radio. 

He would have to leave soon; return to his apartment on Adams Lane. John knew he wouldn’t always have to do that. Unclear on whether Kate would want a long or short engagement, he knew it was only a matter of time before they were a family. He was feeling pretty serene about that as well.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Kate said.

“There's a house for sale down the block, right next door to Penelope Garcia. There's also one for sale on Peach Street just a few doors down from Sam and Jessie. I'm thinking of buying one of them for us.”

“Seriously?”

“Well we can't rent for the rest of our lives. We can put down roots; raise Stanley and maybe some have some more kids. If that’s something you'd want.”

“Of course I do.” Kate was breathless. “I just…”

“We’ll take our time Kate. We’re engaged now but don’t have to be married next week. We’ll take as much time as you need and we do it when you're ready. I'm ready right now; it’s OK if you're not. It’s also OK to feel a little overwhelmed. You can talk to me about it. There’s never going to be any pressure.”

She sighed again, squeezing him tight. Pressure wasn’t the right word for what she felt. Kate just had no idea she’d have this chance. Even meeting John, caring about him, and loving him she still just never thought this would happen. She’d gotten used to being alone. 

Kate relied on herself and knew she could do what she needed to when it came to taking care of Stanley. Having a partner, a true blue partner, was going to be a relatively new experience. She was ready to jump in with both feet. She didn’t need a man to make her happy but she definitely found one who would.

***


End file.
